Welcome to my life
by Scarred Dragonia
Summary: Silver ponders about his life, his love, and everything near and dear to him.


Disclaimer: Pokémon Special/Adventures belongs to Hidenori Kusaka and is drawn by Mato and later, Satoshi Yamamoto, who rule

Note: I am using Japanese names for this, so Green is the Gary look-alike and Blue is the girl. This is set before the Masked Man is defeated! By the way, this is really short, because I think that Silver wouldn't go all blah on details, he'd probably just be all short and sweet (glomps)

**Welcome to my life**

It's a dark, cold night. I sit inside my sleeping bag, unable to fall asleep. Counting Mareep doesn't seem to work for me today, neither does polishing my Pokéballs. Something's keeping me awake- I can tell. Normally sleeping is no problem for me, being trained to survive in any element thanks to the Masked Man.

Who is he? Even I have no clue. All I know is that I was whisked away from my family at a young age by Ho-oh, brought to the Masked Man with Blue, and… PLAP! On went a mask, hiding all my features, just showing my stunning silver eyes.

_"Since you have silver eyes, I'll call you Silver!"_

_"Silver, are you okay?"_

_"I made us gloves. Black for you and white for me."_

Blue- I can almost hear her voice in the distance. I wonder where she is. The girl who loves me like a brother, the only person who I can come close to calling family… Sometimes I wonder who my parents are. Darn. The music playing in that small hut is deafening. Wait! That song sounds familiar… It's…

Welcome to my life.

That's the name of a song Blue used to sing to me when we were little. Although her voice was horribly out of tune, it says fresh in my mind. Every corner I turn, every step I make, I think I can hear her sing… Once, I passed a shop playing that song. I went in, and used 4000 Pokéyen to buy the CD. A bad waste of good money… but that bears sentimental value to me… and I will never forget that song for as long as I live… just like my Pokémon. My different Pokémon…like my Croconaw…

Come to think of it, Croconaw didn't seem to mind being stolen as a Totodile. It actually looked kind of happy. I stole him to defeat the Masked Man with. For my own sake. For Blue! The girl who loves me like a brother, and I return her love… or more? She was the only one who cared for me when I was little, and was the one who freed me from the mask that I was forced to wear… and the Masked Man…

_"Let's see if we can get these masks off, shall we?"_

_"So this is how you look like! Oh, we must hurry!"  
  
_

Her plan to steal the Masked Man's feathers was excellent, and best of all, we succeeded! We managed to ruin- or at least, delay his evil plans. Smart, beautiful, talented… I'm glad she's my sworn sister, yet I think I may want more that just love between siblings. What kind of love do I feel for her? Do siblings feel excited whenever they see each other? Do their hearts flutter? Do they try to act calm and cool, yet feel strange inside? I don't know…

Sighing, I look up at the sky. The stars are particularly bright all of a sudden. I can join them up to made various things. I can form a Totodile. I can form a Mareep. I can form a Chikorita- oh, boy; I can form the Masked Man…

_"You stupid boy!__ Can't you tell that this is a Mareep! And you're supposed to be talented at Pokémon!"_

_"The vital spot is important when you want to catch a Pokémon!"_

_"Little boy! To get Pokémon to evolve, you can put two of the same background together! Peer pressure causes them to evolve! Remember!"_

_"It's time for some intensive lessons on Pokémon now! What is a Pikachu's special attack, and how do you defeat it?"_

I have to admit something positive about the Masked Man. He knows his stuff. He taught me a lot about Pokémon. And someday, I plan to thwart his evil plans...using the knowledge he gave me! It will be hard, and the journey will be long, but I can do it! For Blue! For Will! For Karen! For all the Masked Kids! We were kidnapped by him, torn from our families, some of us too young to know our birthdays or names! We were used by him to carry out his evil plans, and there are still some that have had to stay with him! I'm going to save them, no matter what!

Defeating the Masked Man… is really tough. I teamed up with Gold, someone who I once thought irritating, but later became a friend- sort of, anyway. We tried to defeat the Masked Man once together, but failed, and woke up and met Crys. Crys and Gold… perfect for each other. One always cracking lame jokes, and one, in Gold's own words, a "super serious gal!" Does Gold feel the same feeling for Crys that I feel for Blue? I wonder…

Crys… Gold…Blue… All people who I have met, and trust with my life. Although I haven't accomplished my final goal of defeating the Masked Man, someday I will, with their help! By hook or by crook, I will find my family, and learn of my heritage, my life that I missed thanks to the Masked Man, my true identity, and my parents.

That's my story. It's not long, nor particularly interesting, but it's me. And all the truth. Welcome to my life.

**Dedicated to: Celtic ****Angora****, my fellow Pokémon fan,**

**Jun, the only girl who comes close to being as big a Silver fan as me, **

**And HS, my cousin, the one who I always argue about how Silver and Blue feel for each other with. Good luck in your exams, buddy!**

**May your Pokéballs stay with you.**

**Characterization comments are ESSENTIAL TO ME. I went on a hiatus to work on characterization and I want to see whether it has bore fruit.**


End file.
